Question: Let $d$ and $e$ denote the solutions of $3x^2+10x-25=0$. Find $(d-e)^2$.
Factoring our original equation: \[3x^2+10x-25=(3x-5)(x+5)=0\]Therefore, the two solutions are $3x-5=0$ and $x+5=0$. \begin{align*}
3x-5&=0\\
3x&=5\\
x&=\frac{5}{3}
\end{align*}
\begin{align*}
x+5&=0\\
x&=-5
\end{align*}Therefore, either $d$ or $e$ could equal either $\frac{5}{3}$ or $-5$. However, $(d-e)^2=(e-d)^2$ as shown below. \begin{align*}
(d-e)^2&=\{(-1)(e-d)\}^2\\
&=(-1)^2(e-d)^2\\
&=(e-d)^2
\end{align*}Setting $\frac{5}{3}=d$ and $-5=e$: \begin{align*}
(d-e)^2&=\left(\frac{5}{3}-(-5)\right)^2\\
&=\left(\frac{5}{3}+5\right)^2\\
&=\left(\frac{20}{3}\right)^2\\
&=\boxed{\frac{400}{9}}
\end{align*}